THIS IS ACTING
by dokyungsooxs
Summary: Kai hanyalah seorang remaja SMA biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta, namun ia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengutarakan perasaan cintanya tersebut. Kai hanya berlagak tidak peduli dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sampai pada akhirnya Kai merasakan apa itu sakit hati ketika ternyata sahabatnya sendirilah yang mampu meluluhkan orang yang dicintainya. /KAISOO Slight HUNSOO, KRISOO/ YAOI /


Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfiction guys

jadi kalo bahasanya ga bagus atau ceritanya kurang menarik harap dimaklumin yaa, author cuma iseng aja ngepublish ff ini.

Jujur author aja bingung tadi cara ngepublish ffnya kaya gimana/?

Tapi yaa author sih berharap ada yang mau baca ff ini, ya untung untung bisa kasih review^^

Yaudahlah ya langsung aja cusss ke ceritanya

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author:**

Dokyungsooxs / Deo

 **Tittle:**

THIS IS ACTING

 **Main Cast:**

Do Kyungs Soo

Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

 **Support cast:**

Byun Baek Hyun

Wu Yi Fan

Park Chan Yeol

 **Rating:**

T

 **Genre:**

schoollife, Romance, Drama

 **Disclaimer:**

Pada awalnya fanfic ini terispirasi dari judul albumnya Sia "This is Acting". Dan fanfic ini murni atas pemikiran author sendiri. dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain.

NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT!

 **Warning:**

BL (Boys Love) / YAOI / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

 **DON'T BASH ME,**

KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT BERMANFAAT UNTUK AUTHOR PRIBADI

 **Summary:**

Kai hanyalah seorang remaja SMA biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta, namun ia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengutarakan perasaan cintanya tersebut. Kai hanya berlagak tidak peduli dengan orang yang dicintainya. Sampai pada akhirnya Kai merasakan apa itu sakit hati ketika ternyata sahabatnya sendirilah yang mampu meluluhkan orang yang dicintainya. /KAISOO Slight HUNSOO, KRISOO/ YAOI / SCHOOL LIFE/.

 **HAPPY READING**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Besok pagi kita sudah harus berangkat kerumah nenek mu di Seoul, disana eomma sudah menemukan sekolah yang cocok untukmu, sekarang cepat rapikan semua barang barang yang akan kau bawa dan jangan membantah!"

"Mwo! Secepat itukah eomma? Aku bahkan belum memberi salam perpisahan pada teman – temanku disini, izinkan aku bertemu mereka dulu ne eomma~" kyungsoo merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya berharap agar sang eomma mengasihaninya.

"sudah tidak usah kyung, kau kan bisa menghubungi mereka lewat telepon. Sudah sana bereskan barang barang mu lalu pergi tidur, ini sudah malam dan eomma tidak mau melihat mu bangun kesiangan besok pagi"

"ahhh ne eommaku yang baik hati" kyungsoo mengucap penuh penekanan diakhir kalimatnya sambil menatap sinis wajah eommanya. Kyungsoo pun akhirnya naik ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya, berniat menyudahi perang mulut antara ibu dan anak itu.

Semenjak appa dan eomma kyungsoo resmi bercerai seminggu yang lalu, eomma kyungsoo memang sudah merencanakan untuk pindah kerumah nenek Kyungsoo di Seoul.

Hal ini ia lakukan agar ia lebih cepat melupakan semua kenangan dirumah ini bersama sang mantan suami yang sayangnya sudah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo…. Cepat turun kebawah, eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan sebelum kita berangkat"

"ne eomma sebentar lagi…"

"cepatlah kyung, kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat jika sudah jam segini saja kau belum sarapan. Sudahlah eomma tunggu di depan, bawa sarapanmu dalam kotak makanan biar kau makan di dalam taxi saja"

" ne eomma… aku turun" akhirnya kyungsoo turun dari kamarnya, ia sudah terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pakaian yang ia pakai saat ini.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju bagian depan rumahnya sambil membawa koper besar serta kotak makan untuk sarapannya.

Tak lama taxi yang dipesan oleh eomma kyungsoo datang juga, mereka berdua pun lantas pergi meninggalkan rumah lama mereka menuju bandara yang akan membawa mereka ke Seoul.

Hari sudah menjelang siang, Kyungsoo dan eommanya pun sudah sampai dikediaman selesai membereskan semua pakaiannya, kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar.

Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dekat rumah neneknya, taman tersebut ramai dikunjungi orang – orang baik orang dewasa, anak – anak, maupun remaja seumurannya yang kebanyakan menggandeng kekasihnya.

Kyungsoo duduk disalah satu bangku taman sambil memandangi remaja – remaja yang sedang pacaran di depannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"huftt… kalau begini aku jadi teringat saat aku masih berpacaran dengan kris hyung, dulu kita juga sering pacaran ditaman seperti ini. Mmm aaaah tapi sudahlah kris hyung hanya masa lalu ku saja, lagipula dia sudah tega berselingkuh dibelakangku." Kyungsoo berbicara sendiri sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Tanpa kyungsoo sadari orang disampingnya sedang memandangi dirinya sedari tadi.

"Hei, apa kau gila berbicara sendiri hah? Berisik sekali, mengganggu ketenanganku saja"

Merasa ada yang mengajaknya bicara, Kyugsoo pun langsung menoleh dan melihat pria berkulit tan sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh.

"yaak! kau bilang apa tadi? Aku gila? Aku masih waras asal kau tau. Dasar hitam!"

"Cih siapa yang kau sebut hitam hah? Kulitku ini sexy, dasar pendek"

"aihh kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih? Aku tidak pendek, dasar kau pesek!" kyungsoo menatap garang orang disebelahnya tersebut.

"Ck! hati – hati mata besarmu keluar dari tempatnya, dasar mata kelereng" setelah menyudahi kata – katanya, pria tersebut pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih memanas akibat perkataan si pria tan tersebut.

"yaak! tidak sopan sekali si hitam itu, seenaknya saja meninggalkan orang yang sudah diejeknya begitu saja. Jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi awas saja akan ku oleskan arang dikulitnya agar bertamabah hitam!"

Semenjak bertemu dengan si pria tan tadi, mood kyungsoo yang tadinya baik – baik saja kini berubah menjadi buruk. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun pergi meninggalkan taman dengan muka masam dan kembali kerumah neneknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah barunya, Sekang High School. Dengan perasaan gugup Kyungsoo berjalan masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya setelah tadi dia diantar oleh eommanya, beberapa pasang mata menatapnya selama ia berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah diberi tau eommanya bahwa ia akan ditempatkan di kelas 2-3. Namun ia memilih untuk memasuki kelas bersamaan dengan guru wali kelasnya nanti, alasanya yaa agar ia tidak terlalu canggung ketika memasuki kelas barunya.

Tanpa memperhatikan jalan di depannya, Kyungsoo masih saja mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan ruang guru.

Namun tiba – tiba saja….

"Dughh"

Seorang lelaki berkulit seputih susu menabraknya dengan lumayan kencang, jadilah sekarang Kyungsoo jatuh dengan posisi ia ditindih oleh lelaki tersebut.

Untuk beberapa detik Kyungsoo dan lelaki tersebut sama – sama terdiam, mata Kyungsoo dan mata lelaki tersebut sempat saling bertatapan.

'dia sangat manis' batin si lelaki tersebut sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Tak lama Kyungsoo sadar akan posisinya yang ditindih seorang lelaki, sontak saja Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh lekaki tersebut menjauh hingga tubuh lelaki tersebut terjerembab ke belakang.

"Yaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Dasar lelaki mesum seenaknya saja berbuat seperti itu!" Kyungsoo bangun dari posisinya dan langsung memarahi lekaki yang menabraknya tadi dengan posisi tangan bertolak pinggang seperti gaya ibu – ibu pemilik kos – kosan yang menagih uang sewa bulanan.

Diluar dugaan pria yang tadi menabraknya justru tersenyum – senyum sendiri melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Menurut si pria tersebut, tingkah Kyungsoo saat ini sungguh lucu dan menggemaskan bahkan baginya Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terlihat menakutkan sedikit pun.

'hufftt... dasar orang gila!' batin Kyungsoo.

Sungguh sial nasibnya semenjak ia pindah ke Seoul kemarin. Sudah kemarin ia bertemu dengan pria tan yang menyebalkan sekarang justru ia bertemu dengan pria gila yang menurutnya mesum, hell... mungkin kebanyakan orang Seoul seperti ini, pikir Kyungsoo.

Tak lama si pria yang didorong oleh Kyungsoo tadi bangun dari posisinya dan ikut bediri menyamai Kyungsoo.

Dengan begini terlihat lah tinggi mereka yang tidak sebanding. Pria tersebut cukup tinggi untuk pria seusianya sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia hanya bisa mencapai sebatas dagu pria tersebut.

"Mmm hai manis... namaku Oh Sehun, aku dari kelas 2-3. Kalau kau? Oooh pasti kau murid baru yaa? Kau kelas berapa? Mari kuantar kau kekelasmu."

Bukannya meminta maaf atas perbuatannya tadi, pria tersebut yang katanya bernama 'Oh Sehun' malah meyodorkan tangannya sambil memperkenalkan namanya dengan senyum masih mengembang dibibirnya.

"Cih siapa memangnya yang mau berkenalan dengan mu lelaki mesum? Dan apa kau bilang tadi hah? Manis!? Aku ini tampan tau! Lagipula aku ingin keruang guru tanpa perlu bantuan mu lelaki mesum! Mmm dan satu lagi.. berhentilah tersenyum, itu membuatmu terlihat bodoh!"

Kyungsoo langsung saja melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang masih terpaku menatap kepergian Kyungsoo. Hmm poor you Oh Sehun…

Namun tiba – tiba saja Kyungsoo teringat akan perkataan Sehun tadi.

 _Mmm hai manis... namaku Oh Sehun, dari kelas 2-3_

Kelas 2-3? Itu adalah kelas yang sama dengannya, hell.…. mengetahui bahwa lelaki mesum itu sekelas dengannya sudah membuat moodnya bertambah buruk pagi ini.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalannya sambil sesekali menghela nafas berat, hmm… baiklah Kyungsoo kau harus menyiapkan banyak ketabahan untuk tinggal di Seoul .

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan tepat, seluruh kelas pun sudah memulai jam pelajaran pertama. Kyungsoo tak henti – hentinya mengatur nafas agar ia tidak gugup saat sesi perkenalannya nanti.

Saat ini Kyungsoo masih berjalan di belakang Kim sonsaenim yang berjalan menuju kelasnya, kelas 2-3.

Kelas 2-3 yang tadinya ramai dengan celotehan para murid yang sedang asik mengobrol tiba – tiba saja menjadi sunyi senyap dengan datangnya Kim sonsaenim dan tentu Kyungsoo yang ada dibelakangnya.

Semua murid di kelas 2-3 menatap Kyungsoo dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ada yang cuek, menatap kegenitan, bahkan ada yang tersenyum – senyum sendiri. Tak terkecuali dua pasang mata yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi kaget sekaligus senang.

Kyungsoo masih saja menunduk semenjak ia masuk ke kelasnya tadi, sebenarnya Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang pemalu namun entah mengapa dalam situasi seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo merasa sedikit gugup.

"Kyungsoo… ayo cepat perkenalkan dirimu di depan teman – teman barumu"

Kata – kata Kim sonsaenim mendadak membuat Kyungsoo mendongakan kepala dan menatap wali kelasnya itu.

"Aaah n-ne sonsaenim…" Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat wajah – wajah yang akan menjadi teman sekelasnya nanti dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa dua orang yang sudah membuat moodnya buruk sedari kemarin ada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengannya.

Sontak saja matanya yang memang sudah bulat, terlihat lebih bulat lagi dan bahkan terlihat ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

Oh demi Tuhan…. Kyungsoo akan sekelas dengan Oh Sehun yang mesum, dan juga… lelaki menyebalkan yang ia temui kemarin di taman.

Dan faktanya lagi bahwa mereka itu duduk sebangku, dan sudah pasti mereka itu berteman. Huft bersiaplah Kyungsoo dengan cobaan yang akan kau dapat di hari – hari berikutnya.

Dan oooh.. ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk berterima kasih kepada eommanya karena sudah menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Kyungsoo… kenapa kau malah diam saja? Ayo cepat perkenalkan dirimu kyung"

"Mmmm ne sonsaenim…"

"A-annyeonghaseyo! Do Kyungsoo imnida. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya…"

Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat. Tak lupa senyum dibibirnya mengembang meskipun agak sedikit dipaksakan.

"Aaaah baiklah Kyungsoo kau boleh duduk dikursi kosong di pinggir sana"

"Ne, gomawo sonsaenim"

Kyungsoo membungkukan badannya kepada Kim sonsaenim dan langsung berjalan mendekati tempat duduknya yang tadi ditunjuk oleh wali kelasnya itu.

Dan sialnya ternyata tempat duduknya itu tepat dibelakang tempat duduk dua orang menyebalkan yang sudah membuat moodnya hancur.

"Hai… namaku Byun Baekhyun, mari berteman!"

Sapa orang yang duduk tepat disampingnya

"O-oh hai… aku Kyungsoo, mmm yaa sepertinya kita bisa berteman" Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada teman sebangkunya tersebut.

Kyungsoo masih bersyukur bahwa ternyata teman sebangkunya tidak menyebalkan dan mudah untuk diajak bicara. Bahkan mereka berdua langsung saja akrab layaknya orang yang sudah lama berkenalan.

Tiba – tiba saja Sehun yang memang duduk didepan Kyungsoo menolehkan badan kea rah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum – senyum tidak jelas.

"Hai Kyungsoo… waah namamu cantik yaa sama seperti orangnya kkk~ aku sangat senang kau bisa sekelas denganku, mungkin Tuhan sudah menjodohkan kita berdua Kyung hahaha…"

Dengan tak tau malunya, Sehun tertawa terbahak – bahak sehingga membuat semua orang yang ada dikelas menoleh ke arahnya. Entah apa yang ia tertawakan dasar orang gila.

"OH SEHUN! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tertawa terbahak seperti itu hah? Sekali lagi kau membuat keributan keluar dari kelasku! Dan bersiaplah nilai mu tidak akan selamat kali ini"

"A-aah ne sonsaenim maaf…"

Langsung saja Sehun kembali membalikan badannya ke depan memperhatikan Kim sonsaenim yang sedang marah kepadanya itu.

Kyungsoo pun tertawa pelan melihat Sehun yang dimarahi wali kelasnya itu.

'haha rasakan itu oh sehun yang mesum' batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Waktu istriahat baru saja dimulai, seluruh siswa Sekang high school mulai berhamburan pergi ke kantin. Tak terkecuali dua orang yang baru saja berteman pagi tadi, yaitu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Mereka duduk di meja pojok dekat jendela.

Mereka berdua masih saja asik menyantap makanannya sampai ketika kyungsoo memulai percakapan,

"Mmm Baek.. jika aku boleh tau, siapa lelaki berkulit hitam yang duduk disamping Oh Sehun ketika di kelas tadi?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang tadinya sedang asik dengan makanannya pun menghentikan sejenak acara makannya dan berbalik menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ooh maksudmu Kai? Yaa memang sih nama aslinya itu Kim Jongin, tapi ia lebih suka dipanggil Kai. Menurutnya sih nama itu lebih keren. Tapi kenapa tiba – tiba kau menanyakan soal Kai? Apa jangan – jangan… kau suka padanya yaa? Mengakulah Kyung haha"

"Yaaak! Aniyaa! Tidak mungkin aku suka dengan makhluk hitam seperti dia Baek. Aku hanya ingin tau namanya saja, tidak lebih."

Baekhyun hanya manggut – manggut tanda mengerti jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Ohyaa Kyung sepertinya si albino itu tertarik padamu, semenjak tadi pagi dia tak henti – hentinya menggoda mu kan."

"Apa? Albino? Maksudmu si sehun itu? Aish jangan sampai orang gila seperti dia suka padaku, dia hanya akan mengacaukan hidupku Baek"

"Ekhm.… seperinya kalian sedang membicarakan ku ya? Waah Kyungsoo ternyata diam – diam kau suka membicarakanku ya haha aku tau aku memang tampan Kyung"

Tiba – tiba saja orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan datang dan diikuti Kai yang ada dibelakangnya, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sehun langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo sedangkan Kai duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan pergi dari situ, namun tangannya sudah terlanjur dicekal oleh Sehun dan memaksanya untuk duduk kembali.

"Kau ini jutek sekali sih, duduk lah dulu temani aku makan. Yaaa hitung – hitung untuk mengenal diri kita lebih dalam Kyung" Sehun tak bosan – bosannya menatap wajah Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menaik turunkan alisnya seperti orang idiot.

Kai menatap jengah tingkah sahabatnya yang terlihat punya ketertarikan terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Yaaak! Oh Sehun bisa kah kau menyingkir dari sin eoh? Bagaimana bisa aku menyantap makanan ku jika kau terus saja menatap ku dengan senyum bodoh mu itu!" Kyungsoo sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

Bukannya beranjak untuk pergi, Sehun malah dengan seenak jidat mencubit pipi gembul Kyungsoo.

" Kyung kau ini tambah imut saja ketika sedang marah – marah seperti ini, lihatlah bahkan mata besar mu itu sudah membola seperti kelereng haha…"

Tanpa disadari Kai sedang menatap adegan Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedari tadi. Saat ini ekspresi Kai memang menunjukan sikap biasa – biasa saja, bahkan terkesan tidak peduli.

Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kai sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap sahabatnya yang menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap Kyungsoo, entahlah… hati nya merasa tertarik dengan Kyungsoo semenjak ia menatap pria mungil itu ditaman kemarin.

Kita lihat saja sampai kapan Kai akan beracting layaknya ia tidak peduli dengan si mungil Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

 **NEXT?**

 **REVIEW PLEASE~**

 **SARANGAHEYO~~**


End file.
